The Brady Bunch meet the Fishstick High Anime Club
by Yami no Miko
Summary: How long WOULD they survive in real high school?


The Brady Bunch Meet the Fishstick High Anime Club  
by Yami-chan  
  
Disclaimer: The Brady Bunch, Monty Python, and the Monkeys may not be mine, but Fishstick High School (a pitiful recreation of my own), Lucky Troll Junior High, Stinky Cheese Girl, and all members of the Anime Club are. Which brings great disgrace upon my family, I assure you.   
  
Author's Note: I have never, in my life, watched an episode of The Brady Bunch. Not even on a dare. So if I get anything wrong, please don't blame me. I got all information from my mom, who actually watched the show religiously. ::shudder:: Enjoy!!  
  
Author's Second Note: This is only my second fic. Be gentle, peoples!  
________  
________  
  
"Greg! Marcia! Peter! Time to get up or you'll be late for your first day of school!" yelled Florence Henders... er, I mean, Carol Brady up the stairs.   
Only minutes later, all three happy teens ran down the stairs in an orderly fashion.  
"Hi Mom!" all three yelled, then giggled in unison.  
"Come on, you three. You've got to get going or you'll miss the bus."  
"Okay mom."   
(Is this sickening you so far? I'm about ready to let my dinner go. Yet, I shall go on) The three ran out the door, and by some miracle of God in their favor, their vintage seventies clothing were actually in style. Only minutes after they rushed out the door and to the bus stop, the bus pulled up to the three smiling teenagers.  
Greg looked up at the bus driver expectantly, thinking that if he gave a big smile, he would get his way as he did at the old school. No such luck. On bus #54 sat the legend of Fishstick High. Ditch-racer Dan. No explanation needed.  
He silently climbed onto the bus, followed by his two younger siblings, who had deflated their god-awful egos a little at the hostile look Dan gave with his one good eye.   
They were immediately separated. While it was acceptable for Marcia to wear bellbottoms and chunky shoes, the boys were shunned to the back of the bus. Even then, Peter and Greg were pulled apart. Greg went to the very back, to the Dungeons & Dragons squad, while Peter sat next to a large sleeping girl who smelled of souring cheese.  
Marcia, however, was in the popular section (with all the cheerleaders and jocks). That is, until she opened her mouth.  
"I'm so happy to be here. I know with true friends, this will be the happiest experience in my social life this year!"  
And so, with those two sentences, Marcia was thrown as fodder to the nerds section (which got the seats next to the heater, which really sucked in the warm days of September).  
In Greg's Corner...  
"So, you're a ly-can-thrope? What's that?" Greg asked, mystified.  
Kellen smiled, "A lycanthrope is a werewolf. This form also gives me extra points in strength and agility."  
"Ahhh..." Greg made the weird understanding sound that most teens know will get a teacher to leave.  
"So what would you like your name to be, Greg?" Cameron asked.  
"I already have one. Greg."   
"No, no. Your CHARACTER'S name. Mine is Tsukemono." Cameron said.  
"What does that mean?" Greg asked.  
Cameron mumbled something incoherent.  
"What?"  
"It means 'pickled vegetables.'"  
"Do you have any suggestion for my name?" Greg asked.  
"How about... Bakka?" Cameron suggested. He liked the new guy, but there was always something you had to make fun of them for.  
"What does it mean?"  
Mark, a junior, fielded this one. "It means blue clouds."  
Greg accepted, not noticing the other three laugh.  
Author's Note: Bakka means stupid fool. I just had to get one of the Brady's early on.  
  
In Peter's corner....  
Peter sat, testing how long he could hold his breath. Not only did the person beside him smell like rotted cheese, but her breath could give Godzilla a run for his money.   
Peter silently prayed to any god there was that the ride would soon be over.  
  
In Marcia's section...  
"So, Marcia," Brad said happily,"you just moved here? What year are you?"  
"Junior," Marcia replied.  
"Oh. Gordon, Melanie, Jamie and I are all juniors also. Arnold, Sarah, Chris and Charley are all seniors, and Cooper and Tucker are sophomore." Brad said.   
"Interesting. So, why are you nerds? You look pretty normal to me."  
(Poor, poor Marcia. The great Yami-chan rarely takes pity on anyone, let alone a member of the hated Brady clan, but I'm actually feeling sorry for her.)  
"Well, we all have above C averages, so we're considered nerds."  
"Well, that's stupid," Marcia said," I'm not a nerd and I have an A- average."  
Brad clapped a hand over Marcia's mouth.  
"You fool," he whispered," do you want the entire bus to hear? If they know you're that big of a brain, you'll be doing homework for the rest of your school-life."  
  
  
Back at the Brady ritual sacrifice arena, er, I mean house...  
"Jan! Bobby! Cindy! The school bus is here!" Carol called out.  
The two younger teenagers and Cindy (who is 12) ran out the door and to the bus. For some odd reason, Cindy still carried that accursed doll, Mrs. Beesley. As soon as they stepped on the bus, the laughter rang out.  
Blushing at their youngest sister, Jan and Bobby quickly ran to take the last available seats in the back, leaving their Cindy stranded in the front.  
  
  
At Fishstick High School...  
Peter made his way to the first class on his list, thankfully able to breathe again.   
He sighed. The first class was apparently Washington State History. He had just moved to Washington. How was he supposed to know the history?  
Peter walked into the room and saw his teacher, Ms. Maddox. She was young and friendly, and told Peter where his new seat was.  
He sat down happily, and looked around.  
"Oh dear God no..."   
Sitting next to him and pervading his air space was the girl he'd been sitting next to on the bus... and his partner in all projects for the next trimester.  
  
  
Back to Greg...  
For Greg, the first class was a breeze. He got to sit next to Kellen from the Dungeons and Dragons squad, and the two could always pass notes during class. He already liked Fishstick High.  
  
To poor, poor Marcia... (I'm getting sick of these transitions, how about you?)  
For Marcia, the day was getting worse with each minute. Not only had she been shunned, but for some odd reason, a football game had been going on as she walked past the field to lunch and her nose had swollen to twice its normal size. So much for Davey Jones of the Monkeys...  
Author's Note: Bwahahahaha!!!   
  
At Lucky Troll Junior High (a sad recreation of my Jr. High)...  
The day passed relatively quick for the three Jr. High children of the Brady family. Although, at one point, in one of Jan's classes, a trio of men dressed in red and looking like musketeers had jumped into the room and shouted,"No one expects the Spanish Inquisition!"  
Other than that, it was a fairly normal day.   
  
  
Finally, the day had ended for the Brady children, and Peter struggled to regain his healthy tan color. He had recently found that in all his classes, he had to sit next to who he now referred to as "Stinky Cheese Girl."  
Greg ran to call home and inform Mike and Carol of his invitation to something that was called the "Anime Club" when he saw Marcia running with a book covering her face.   
"Marcia!"   
He caught up to her and told her about the invitation, and she asked if she could go too. I hate dialogue bits, so the jist is that he said yes. Got it? Good.   
  
Author's Note: To make a long story short (and because I have nothing to go between this part and the next PLANNED bit, we just cut to the Anime Club and notice that, for some odd reason, Cindy is also there with that ::shudder:: Mrs. Beesley.  
  
The three stood on the edge of the Anime Club room, listening to the excited talk the door muffled. Finally, Cindy took a deep breath, adjust Mrs. Beesley, and walked in.  
She froze. Surrounding her were a bunch of kids all watching one person set a DVD player up. She turned and signalled the other two in, then introduced herself.  
  
________  
________  
  
Not what you expected, ne? No, j/k. Not the end, but I want to see what people have to think of this before I submit another chapter of the likes. If you peoples don't like this, I simply won't make the next chapter. So, R/R!  
Guarantee you, there will be more wackiness, and Stinky Cheese Girl may make a reappearance! 


End file.
